gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relación:Rachel y Jesse
La relacion entre Rachel Berry y Jesse St. James es comunmente conocida como St. Berry, uniendo los apellidos de ambos, aunque tambien ha sido nombrada como Rassel, Jessel y Doble Diva. Historia Esta relacion aparecio en el episodio 14 titulado Hell-O cuando Finn y Rachel ahora están saliendo como pareja, aunque Finn aún no ha olvidado a su ex-novia, Quinn Fabray. Sue le ordena a las animadthumb|rachel besa a jesseoras Santana Lopez y Brittany Pierce que seduzcan a Finn. Él rompe con Rachel y se embarca en una cita con las dos chicas (Santana y Brittany), pero luego cae en la cuenta de que quiere estar con Rachel. En ese interín, Rachel conoce a Jesse St. James, la voz masculina principal del coro rival de New Directions, llamado Vocal Adrenaline, en una biboteca local. Ambos cantan a dúo la canción "Hello" de Lionel Richie, y Rachel se enamora de él inmediatamente. thumb|left|224pxEventualmente, los chicos de New Directions se enteran de esta reciente relación en surgimiento y sacan la conclusión de que Jesse está usando a Rachel para espiarlos, y la amenazan con expulsarla del Club de Coro si no termina con él. Rachel le pide a Jesse que mantengan su relación en secreto y rechaza a Finn cuando le pide que vuelvan a estar juntos.En the power of madonna Rachel dice que Jesse la esta presionando para tener sexo ,pero Rachel l no quiere y Jesse se enoja.Despues Jesse le dice a Rachel que lo haran cuando ella este lista y Rachel le dice que lo esta.Jesse va la casa de Rachel ,pero al final Rachel no se siente lista.Despues en bad reputation Jesse se enoja con Rachel por no haberle dicho que puck y Finn tambien salen en el video de Run,Joey,Run y se va dejando a Rachel triste.En dream on vuelve y ayuda a Rachel a investigar sobre su madre biologica que es la directora de vocal adrenalie ,Shelby Corcoran .Ella le dice la ayude a encontrar a Rachel pero Jesse se estaba enamorado de Rachel. La relaciothumb|left|Jesse y Racheln termina en el episodio 21 titulado funk cuando Jesse regresa a V.ocal Adrenaline, diciéndole a los chicos de New Directions que ha regresado a su grupo porque ellos lo "trataron horriblemente", ya que "nunca me aceptaron ni escucharon mis claramente superiores ideas". Ellos hacen una presentación de "Another One Bites the Dust" en el auditorio del McKinley High, y luego cubren de papel higiénico la sala de música de los chicos a modo de intimidación por las Regionales, que serán en apenas unos días. Poco más tarde, Jesse rompe el corazón de Rachel al citarla en el estacionamiento, donde la esthumbperan los miembros de Vocal Adrenaline y le lanzan huevos. Sin embargo, cuando los demás presionan a Jesse para que le lance un huevo a Rachel, él se acerca a ella y admite que realmente la amó, y luego le rompe un huevo en la cabeza. y termino la relacion entre estos dos chicos thumb|left|198pxDurante el episodio "Prom queen" Jesse reaparece y canta "Rolling in the deep" junto con Rachel, ambos van juntos al baile y aunque Rachel asegura que van como amigos, es obvio que Jesse busca algo mas. Al final de "Funeral" Jesse le hace saber a Rachel sus intenciones y se le declara , Rachel se queda en silencio al tomar su mano, a pesar de esto ellos no estan juntos en las Nacionales.Cuando Rachel canto my man ,Jesse penso que la dedica a elthumb|Jesse ayudando a Rachel a investigar quién es su madre biológica .En el episodio "New York" Jesse va a ver la presentacion de New Directions .Al terminar la competencia le dice a Rachel y Finn que el beso les costo las nacionales ,lo que da a entender que la relacion termino. Canciones *'Hello' (Hell-O) *'Like a Virgin' (The Power of Madonna) *'Run, Joey, Run' (Bad Reputation) *'Rolling In The Deep' (Prom Queen) *'My Man' (Funeral, Jesse penso que la dedico a él) *'Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen, Hello Love '(Hell-O) *'Total Eclipse of the Heart' (Bad Reputation) *'Listen to Your Heart' (We Built This Glee Club Curiosidades *Cuando Mercedes alucinó y vio a todos como si fueran comida .El era una hamburguesa y ella un pastelillo. *En Hell-O cuando cantarón en la Biblioteca ,tenian un libro sobre Lionel Richie. *Dicen que Jesse es una figura masculina de Rachel por su talento. *Los dos en su coro siempre son los que reciben los solos. *Rachel originalmente no iba a casarse con Jesse, ya que para el final de Glee ella estaría con Finn, pero como este lamentablemente falleció, decidieron que para el final ella quedara con Jesse para que esta no terminara sola al final de la serie. Galería Dream-On-jesse-st-james-12438216-1280-720.jpg Eggsrachel.jpg Jesserachel.jpg Jesserachellocker.jpeg St_Berry_at_Prom.gif Jesserachelsing.jpg RachelJesse.png StBerry.png Tumblr_m42c2geAtI1qic8mfo1_500.gif Tumblr_m3zrai9IVL1qjzk31o4_250.gif|Glee JESSE Y RACHEL LIKE A VIRGIN Tumblr_m3zrai9IVL1qjzk31o1_250.gif Tumblr_m3tzwrs3Tq1qjbeju.gif Tumblr_m3tzw0HsLo1qjbeju.gif Tumblr_m3teb7xQKS1r5m8w8.gif Tumblr_ll0igyu5Ok1qcnhhzo1_500.gif tumblr_l57z8xSzev1qcqoqeo1_500.jpg|hahaha tumblr_ll0ekxEYwK1qcs1oco1_500.gif|oww St-Berry-Fanart-rachel-and-jesse-14946899-684-540.jpg|Love! Rachel-Jesse-rachel-and-jesse-21805920-1280-720.jpg|Rassel Rachel-Jesse-rachel-and-jesse-11520402-1024-640.jpg|Jessel aww melchiwendla.jpg|Rachel and Jesse Jesse-and-Rachel-rachel-and-jesse-12733941-822-920.jpg|Jess y Rachel Jessel and Rachel.jpg|Jesse, Rassel Navegador Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones de Rachel Categoría:Parejas del club glee Categoría:Esbozos Categoría:Relaciones de Jesse Categoría:Relaciones Heterosexuales